Spirit Bound
by The Evil Critic From Hell
Summary: On his way to find Zelda, Link seeks the Flames of the Gods. However, his last encounter with Ghirahim, a comically sadistic demon lord with an appetite for blood and revenge, left a terrible impression on the lord. Upon entering the Silent Realm, Link's body is open for the taking, which the demon lord does exactly, using Link's body exactly as he pleases.


**WARNING: Language and content are advised for those who are sensitive.**

**WARNING: Yaoi is in here. Yes, yes it is. Beware. But don't let that be the judge of whether you read this or not, there's more than just that.**

* * *

There he is. Such a little boy for a chosen hero, in my mind, but not that such things really matter anymore. I often wonder about that small body, imagine it, long for it, after all, that boy... oh, what was his name... Such things would slip the mind of someone such as me, right? I believe so. Ah, yes, back to what I was saying... I long for that body, to use to to my own... obvious desires.

But what about this body of mine now? Such a handsome figure, elegant curves and skin as supple as the fresh sweet fruit that grows on those deliciously alive trees. Eyes of an angel, strength of the gods themselves! How could such a meer mortal body compare to such a perfect creation? That's how one such as me is suppose to think, correct?

Ah, but dear me, I have forgotten my manners! Let me introduce myself!

I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim.

... Urg, such an ugly name, how could I even call myself such a nasty name? Let's try this again.

_I am the Demon Lord Link._

* * *

Link was sprinting. The sound of his heavy pounding footprints was absorbed into the otherworldly atmosphere, his hot breath random and shaking as his goal was in sight. He dared not look behind him as he chanted a single phrase in his head, a motivational speech of his that urged him to move faster still, away from the impending danger. This simple phrase held a lot of meaning, and was a summary of this entire world he had entered.

_I hate Guardians I hate Guardians I fucking hate Guardians..._

He repeated this loving phrase to the point where it became its own cliche.

Behind him, the reason for this important phrase chased him down. A ten-foot monstrosity of a being with a club to match its unnatural size had its eyes locked on Link as it gained on the helpless swordsman. No emotion crossed its face as its obvious growing success to kill Link continued to grow. These fantastic creatures, these Guardians, was the embodiment of the very word "indestructible." It would be a literal laugh to see someone approach these Guardians with arms open wide for a gripping hug. And even better, if they wielded a sword to fight back.

Link continued to repeat his internal cheer to continue as he saw it. There it was, the final Tear of Farore. The clang of the Guardian's footsteps grew closer as the hum of their devastation grew louder and vibrated in his mind. In a final burst of speed, Link reached for the tear, arm outstretched. He just needed to brush his fingers along the smooth gem, to claim it, and complete this trial.

Clang Clang. Sweat dripped down Link's brow as he reached for that final tear. He could hear the club swing down as he took his final steps...

Success! His hand tightened around the gem as he fell on his side, holding the tear close to his chest. His eyes were wide as he looked up to see the the Guardian's club still swinging down towards his head. _Stop stop, please stop! _His final plea sounded through his head as the club stopped just inches above his skull. He stared with shock at his very luck. He blinked, and the Guardian was gone, returned to its sleeping post. The realm regained to its soft blue glow, the tranquil atmosphere returned to this world.

He stayed on the ground, regaining his breath, relieved that at last this trial was over. His shaky muscles calmed as his body realized that the danger was over. He took a deep breath and sat up, a small smile on his lips. Fi's voice echoed through the realm as he stretched his muscles, laughing.

"Master Link, you have just completed the Trial of Farore. Please return to the entrance point so that you may continue to search for Zelda." A blue light rose above the trees of Faron Woods. A small smile escaped his lips. There it was, his way home, a way out of this madness. He stood up with a large grin, before Fi said her final words.

"Please be careful, Master Link. If you are caught you will have to repeat the trial... again." She said the quietly. Link frowned at her last word.

Ok, so maybe this was his fifth... or sixth time... repeating this trial. The first time he had stepped beyond the safety barrier, a Guardian was upon him within seconds, and its sword went through Link's back. Link has never felt such pain before in his life. The feeling of his very soul being ripped apart into pieces was agonizing. The simple memory of the impending pain as a Guardian chased him down was enough to make him shiver with fear. It was not something he wanted to repeat again, having his very being ripped and shredded.

He would like to avoid that at all costs. He stood on now stable legs, stretching again as he mentally prepared for the return to the entrance to this realm. It wouldn't be easy, this realm crawled with dangerous spirits.

He snuck around the forest carefully, to be sure as to not startle the Watchers. The nasty little spirits that had the audacity to tattletale on Link's presence. He cursed their very existence, but their gentle nature was almost soothing and relaxing. Patrolling the ground and the skies, they seemingly had no worries. Such a calming otherworldly atmosphere, ruined by the fact everything in here would kill him.

Finally, his trial was over! He stepped over the blue circle, into its shelter from the dangers of this realm. He first pumped and laughed, joyous that this living hell was finally over! He could continue to collect the flames! He looked up into the sky, calling out to his sword. "Fi! Fi, I did it, I completed the trial! I'm ready to go back now!" A huge smile dominated his face. This was great!

Silence.

Link still had that smile. "Fi? Fi, I did it! I'm done! Take me home!"

No response.

Now he frowned. "Fi? This isn't funny, Fi, don't play around." Except, Fi was never one to play around. "Fi? Fi?"

Nothing. He blinked, still staring up at the sky, before looking down. He looked around the Silent Realm. The ominous Guardians slept at their posts, their overbearing nature threatening the calm mood. The Watchers, with their oblivious nature, masked their true nature, a shadow of danger always present and ever growing. The silence of the realm was crushing his ears, bearing down on his skull.

Panic set in. Why wasn't she responding? What was going on? Where was the gift he was suppose to receive, that he risked pain for? And why wasn't he returning to his body? He began to shake in fear as the gravity of the situation began to sink in.

"FIIII!"

* * *

Fi was having trouble responding shoved into the truck of a tree. Ghirahim gave one final push on her hilt before brushing off his hands with a sigh of irritation. "What a bothersome spirit. Annoying, but not any trouble to one such as myself." He flicked his white hair back proudly, before glancing over at the body of the unconscious hero.

He glided over to the sleeping form, picking him up. "Did you honestly think after that little stunt to put a hold on my perfect plans would grant you access to roam free?" The hero obviously did not answer. He waited for a moment as if he expect the hero to speak, before slamming the boy into a tree. "You little brat! Spoiling my hard work, you will pay with your life!" He slammed him again and again, before stopping to look into the boy's face.

Ghirahim looked at him closely. He had such a cute little face. Those soft features. Long black eyeslashes. Full pink lips. And those pale cheeks. Ghirahim glided a finger down those soft cheeks, enjoying the feeling of that supple skin. A large grin overtook his face as his cool tongue trailed up Link's face.

"So cute, so vulnerable. With your little spirit trapped in the Silent Realm, there's not much you can do." He held the boy in his lap, and tilted his chin upwards with a finger. "What do to, what to do... Ahh... Heh! This lifeless body will be my newest toy!" He leaned in and whispered into Link's deafened ear. "What will you do when you learn your body is now mine?"

He stood and flipped the body over his shoulder. "One question does bear in mind. Do I take and claim his body now? Or wait until I can hear the savory screams of lust please my desires? Ah, choices, choices..."

And choices were always so hard to make.

* * *

**Didn't want to drag out this chapter, so I made it short. This chapter was originally different, but the first draft got erased, so... This one ended up shorter.**

**This is sort of my story to cut away my writer's block for my other story, Beautiful Blades. Hopefully, this will work. *fingers crossed***

**This is not going to be a typical Ghirahim rapes Link story though it does seem that way, doesn't it? Don't worry, it's there, though, for those who long for it.**

**If you like, favorite and review for more. Seriously, not joking.**

**Have a nice day.**

**~Evil Critic**


End file.
